Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for molding a three-dimensional object and a molding data generation method for the three-dimensional object.
Background Art
In conventional three-dimensional object molding apparatuses employing a powder lamination molding method, for example, a metal or non-metal powder layer is formed on a bed, liquid droplets of molding liquid are discharged from a head onto the formed powder layer, and a thin-layer layer in which powder particles are bonded is formed. The powder layer is further formed on the molded layer and the layer is again formed. This process to laminate layers is repeated, thereby forming a three-dimensional object.
To reduce wasted powder, a frame is also formed in a molding box as a part of the three-dimensional object, which is not the body of the three-dimensional object.